


A Place to Go

by emotionalcello



Series: Short Quickies~~ [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Fictober 2019, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 22:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalcello/pseuds/emotionalcello
Summary: For Fictober event. Prompt 1. “It will be fun, trust me.”Damian is in Jason’s home because Damian doesn’t want to go to his. The two just talk, along the way, Damian shared something he never would even to a friend, more or less to Jason. Jason, the stranger, just went along.





	A Place to Go

**Author's Note:**

> this is the shortest fic I have ever published and tbh I'm proud.
> 
> Enjoy?

Damian laid in a bed that’s not his. Sitting on the edge of the bed beside him, is the owner of the bed and the room he’s in, Jason. Both still in their work attire. Damian in a black suit and trousers, red shirt and patterned green tie. His leather briefcase is somewhere in the room. Jason is in a wifebeater after taking off the top half of his jumpsuit and his tool belt is somewhere along with Damian’s briefcase. The muscles of Jason’s arms are intimidating, sparking dubious interest and envy withing Damian’s gut.

The lights are dim, it doesn’t hurt Damian’s eye as he lay on his back on the springy creaky bed.

“How many times does this make it?” The younger, Damian, asked to the ominously stained ceiling.

“Twice,” Jason answers lazily, perching his elbows on his thigh as his face lay on his palm.

“Already two times too many.”

“Well, you can’t blame me for that.”

“Of course I can, what you’re doing is completely unnecessary and a breach of my privacy.”

Jason rolled his eyes to his brain, “Me? Loose your tight tie. The two times you’re here all I know is that you’re a pain in the ass and a broke back for puffing your chest so much.”

“My back is perfectly straight!” Damian disavowed.

“Yeah no doubt about that, but that’s not what I saw on the subway today.”

Damian shuts his mouth and as his eyes look away to the window on the other side of the bed, he has no intention to answer that.

“I thought I saw you riding some fancy tesla, and now I’ve seen you there twice-”

“I’m sick of you interfering with my business, stop it.”

“Look, I didn’t force you to do anything. I didn’t even touch you. You willingly followed me here and lay down on my bed voluntarily. You can leave anytime you want.”

Damian stays silent, still looking towards the window with his hand folded over his chest.

“I’m not kicking you out,” Jason established after seeing Damian pouting, “You can stay here as long as you want.”

“A bit too generous for someone you barely know. What’s your price?”

“Information,” Jason smirked as he finally looked at Damian in the eyes, who’s already regretted asking him, but he complies anyway. “Tell me why you’re really standing there at the edge of the waiting line.”

“Contrary to your suspicion, I was not about to jump into the train tracks.”

“Okay, so? What were you doing staring emptily into the train tracks while the tip of your shoes almost brushed against the trains?” Jason is, of course, exaggerating, but it’s what Jason saw and Damian rolled his eyes at the man’s antics.

Breathing shallowly, Damian looks down at his fumbling hands, “I was thinking of a place where I could go.”

“One of those places is not home?”

“No.”

“A friend’s place?”

“Don’t have anyone like that.”

“Motels?”

Damian cringed, “I don’t like what you’re implying.”

“Hey, I don’t judge.” Jason raises his palms, “Everyone has needs, and it’s legal here.”

“I don’t pay people to have sex with me,” Damian states, feeling baffled that he needs to state that.

“What about the unpaid one though?” Jason wiggled his eyebrows.

“None.”

Jason continues to look at him, for a few seconds he doesn’t seem like he has anything to say, so does Damian. The two stay in silence as they try to figure the other out. At this point, Damian is just stalling until he finally gathered the will to get up and go back to the family mansion that he bet is empty. Or worse, his mother will be there, demanding him to talk about how well the company is going, and she will demand good news. The last thing Damian wants when he comes home is talk about the family business again and again.

Jason, on the other hand, has no one like that and he’s completely fine with that. Life has been blissful since he cut off his toxic family, and his close friends have been closer to family for him. What he’s thinking so hard about now, is what a person like Damian would need.

“You drink?” Jason finally asked.

“Occasionally.”

“Cool, wanna go to a bar?”

“I’m not in a party mood,” Damian scowls.

“It’s not a club. A bar, dude. Don’t tell me you’ve never gone to one,” Jason says incredulously, looking pitifully at the baby in a suit on his bed. Damian glares at the bulky man.

“I’m too busy working to go to places like that,” Damian rebuked.

“That excuse is not making you look any less pitiful man.” Jason chuckled but quickly shuts up seeing Damian glaring at him. “I know a chill bar, we’ll just drink beer, eat cheap fried food and maybe play pool. We don’t even need to talk about anything personal, just talk about anything else you want, or not at all, whatever, how about it?”

That actually tempt Damian. The weight of his responsibilities suddenly come to make itself known.

“And why would you do that for me? We’re strangers.”

Jason shrugged his shoulder, “I know that look on your face, I’ve been there. And believe me, all you need is a break. Just let go of the burden and responsibilities for a while and relax. You’ll come back to the problem with a clearer head and you’ll be fine,” Jason coaxed, and it’s working.

“It helps that you’re cute too,” Jason adds marvelously with his charming smile. The smile cancels the compliment that Damian received as an insult. He worked hard to be perceived as a grown adult despite his cursed babyface. Though, Damian would also have to admit that the man is very much his type.

Tall, confident, looking like he’s looking for trouble, but actually kind-hearted. Yes, Damian likes bad boys with a heart of gold, but he’s not gonna admit that, not at least until the tenth date.

Damian doesn’t seem as defensive as he was. His shoulders slumped as he looks at Jason’s eased face. At that moment, the room brightens up, and Damian feels more comfortable in his skin. For the first time in forever, Damian takes a deep breath and sighed the weight in his heart.

“That does sound nice.” Damian sits up and slings his legs beside Jason’s, “I’m Damian.”

Jason smiled, “I’m Jason, nice to finally know your name.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whaddayathink??
> 
> Open to suggestions. Comments and Kudos if you like this~
> 
> [find me on tumblr!](https://emotionalcello-makefanfics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
